Sanctuary Entrance
Sanctuary Entrance is the main entrance room in the Sanctuary Fortress. The room is very large, containing many Luminoth Tech Crates and Space Pirate Crates scattered around the area. On a return visit, Dark Samus will appear and destroy the bridge, forcing Samus to use a series of Spider Ball Tracks to cross. She can also use well timed Screw Attacks to cross later on. There is an elevator that is blocked off by a wall of Grobnite and Denzium. Once destroyed, the elevator is accessible, and will lead to a switch that can activate a Kinetic Orb Cannon. If Samus uses it, she will be launched to a Heavy Turret. With this she can destroy rubble scattered around the room. When she does so, she can access a Power Bomb Expansion as well as S-Jrs' body. The Dark Aether version of this room was the Hive Entrance. Connecting rooms *Temple Transport Access (via Blue Door) *Power Junction (via white hatch) Inhabitants ;6 Pirate Commandos :"Morphology: Pirate Commando :Elite Space Pirate shocktrooper. :Well-armed and armored, dangerous at any range. Limited-use shield repels most attacks." ;Dark Samus (after obtaining Spider Ball) :Unscannable Items ;Power Bomb Expansion :Samus must destroy the Denzium blocking the elevator, then scan the Interface Module to activate the Kinetic Orb Cannon. Next, Samus must use the Cannon to reach a platform with Spider Ball Tracks that leads to a "Vigilance" Class Turret. Using the turret, Samus can destroy rubble in various parts of the room. This exposes another Spider Ball Track leading to S-Jrs' body and another Kinetic Orb Cannon that will launch Samus to the expansion. Scans ;Luminoth Lore (Twilight) (Gamecube version only) :"What few remained gathered in the Great Temple. There, all but U-Mos, the last sentinel of Aether, entered into life-preserving stasis. There they would remain, to be released once the Ing were destroyed...or to sleep forever. His people safe, U-Mos prepared for the last, terrible assault. In the silence of the Great Temple, he prayed for salvation, for deliverance from the terror of the Ing." ;Luminoth Lore (Torvus Falls) (Trilogy version only) :"The Ing turned their focus on the Torvus Bog next, sending a vast force to lay siege to the temple there. Thousands upon thousands of Ing were destroyed by our warriors, yet they kept coming until there was no Luminoth alive to offer resistance in Torvus. On that day, the energy of Torvus was taken to Dark Aether, and our hopes for survival grew dim." ;S-Jrs's Testament :"A-Kul tried to send me back to Aether, that I might get reinforcements. Both cadres have been attacked, devastated. The Ing followed me. They came, wearing the skin of beasts. I gave them a good fight, yet, I have failed. May I redeem my honor in the next life. Here, at the fortress entrance, I breathe my last." ;Spider Ball Track (before obtaining Spider Ball) :"Magnetic rail system track detected. :Rail system powered and active. Spider Ball technology required to access track." ;Spider Ball Track : "System: Spider Ball Track '' :''Magnetic rail system track. '' :''In Morph Ball mode, press and hold R* when close to this type of surface. Use Control Stick to move the Ball along the track. Release R* to disengage from the surface. '' :''CAUTION: A Morph Ball Bomb will briefly disengage the Ball from the track." ;Space Pirate Crate :"Object scan complete. This is a Space Pirate Crate. Space Pirates, strangely, dislike theft. The only way into their crates is through the use of force." ;Phazon canister :"Structural analysis complete. This storage unit has been modified to transport radioactive material. Radscans indicate the presence of Phazon energy. Handle with caution." ;Luminoth Tech Crate :"Object analysis complete. :Object is a Luminoth Tech Crate. :Units possess ultra-secure lock systems. Destroy them to discover their contents." ;Damaged Wall :"Structural analysis complete. Wall section is structurally unsound. :Heavy cannon damage may destroy it." ;Damaged Glass Panel :"Structural analysis complete. Panel is laced with Grobnite and Denzium. It has been weakened by numerous strikes from Pirate weaponry." ;Elevator hologram :"Elevator platform active." ;Interface panel (too far away) :"Unable to scan target. Local interference blocking Scan Visor. Recommend scanning object from close range to counter the interference." ;Interface panel :"Power restored to Kinetic Orb Cannon. Unit locked in current firing position. Autofire feature enabled." ;* Kinetic Orb Cannon hologram :"Enter hologram in Morph Ball mode to fire Cannon." ;Turret hologram :"Heavy turret active. Walk into hologram to enter heavy turret." ;Power Bomb Expansion :"Power Bomb Expansion Increases the number of Power Bombs you can carry." * Note: text is center-aligned in scan, unlike the others which are left-aligned. Gallery File:Darkburst.jpg|Samus ues the Darkburst in the Entrance against a squad of Pirate Commandos. File:Sanctuary_Entrance_broken_bridge.jpg|The Sanctuary Entrance is left in ruins after Dark Samus' sabotage. ru:Вход в Святилище Category:Rooms Category:Sanctuary Fortress Category:Rooms containing Power Bomb Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Dark Samus Rooms